Taking Care of Oishi
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: Oishi is sick! And it is up to the Regulars to help him get better... or worsen his condition...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! 

This is my second PoT story that I posted. The reviews I got from my previous fic (Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! I'm not really sure if the ones who read my story will be reading this but if they do, I would love to give them my UTMOST appreciation!) gave me some confidence in posting another one of my creations. This is one of the first stories I've wrote and this is set during the time when Tezuka is still in Germany. This is suppose to be a humor fic (though I'm not sure if its obvious in this chapter) because honestly, angst or drama isn't really thing (at the moment…)

There will be numbers in bold throughout the fic and its corresponding notes are at the end of the chapter.

Oh, could someone teach me how to add asterisk and square brackets? My original document has it but it disappears once I upload it. It this supposed to happen or am I the only one having this kind of problem?

Sorry for the long intro. Unto to the fic! Let me apologize in advance for the typographical or grammatical errors I may have overlooked. Oh, and please review. I really get giddy when I see reviews for my fictions!

Disclaimer: Pince of tennis os Konomi Takeshi's and his alone. We are all merely borrowing his characters for our own personal amusement.

Taking Care of Oishi 

**Chapter 1**

"Aaa-choo!"

Coach Ryuzaki turned to the source of the sound who happened to be the temporary captain of the tennis club. "Ah, Oishi. Are you alright?"

Oishi rubbed his nose and slowly turned to his coach. "I-I'm fine, Ryuzaki-sensei. My nose probably just got irritated," the green-eyed youth replied with a small smile.

Actually, he feels terrible. When he woke up this morning, he had this splitting headache and his nose felt a little stuffy. His body also felt a little heavy. Unfortunately, his parents were not around because they were visiting their relatives. As for his younger sister, she was staying at a classmate's house until they finish their project. "I'm really fine, sensei," Oishi insisted, after seeing the look on his sensei's face.

Coach Ryuzaki frowned and approached Oishi. Her student doesn't look "fine" at all. He seemed a little pale and haggard. She placed the back of her hand to Oishi's forehead. "You're not 'fine'. You have a fever. Why did you go to school in that condition?! Go home! I'll tell your teacher you're sick."

"But, Ryuzaki-sen…"

"No buts! Momo! Come here!"

The junior, who happened to be in the middle of a glaring match with his 'Mamushi' rival, stopped and turned his attention to his coach. "Ha-hai…"

Oishi, confused on why Coach Ryuzaki suddenly called his kouhai, stopped his argument and stared at his coach and Momoshiro.

"Nani, sensei?"

"Accompany Oishi home. Make sure he goes straight home and straight to bed. Also, tell his parents about his condition," Ryuzaki said.

"What?! Sensei, I'm fine on my own. Besides, my folks aren't around. They went to visit some of my relatives…"

"So that's why you got to school." Ryuzaki sighed. "Momo…"

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei! Come on, Oishi-senpai. For once, let someone worry about you, not the other way around," Momo said, grabbing his senpai's arm.

"But… but… Aaa-choo!"

"Where are your things, Oishi-senpai?"

* * *

At Oishi's house… 

"Thank you, Momo. I'll be okay now. Go back to school so that you won't be late for your first class," Oishi said to his teammate.

"Okay. But, be sure to get some rest, senpai. And take lots of liquids. And, I think vitamin C could help. And, umm…"

Oishi laughed. "Hai, hai. I will, now go."

Momoshiro said goodbye and left. Oishi then sighed. He's glad he's back home but he's worried about the things he will miss. His lesson, his duties for the class and for the team…

"Aaa-choo!"

_'Hmm, maybe Momo's right. Try not to worry about every single thing. Besides, the sooner I get better, the, well, better!'_

Oishi walked up the stairs and into his room. He started to change but then suddenly felt a little nauseous. He'll change later, he decided. Right now, the bed seems the best place to be. With that, he lay down on and within seconds he was in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ding dong**

Oishi woke up to the sound of the doorbell. _Who could that be? _He checked his clocked and saw that it was already a little past 5 in the afternoon! **1** He slept the whole day!

He got up and panicked. Why wasn't he in school?! Then he began to recall the things that happened. He also realized that he was still wearing his uniform. His tennis uniform.

**Ding dong**

_'The doorbell!' _He forgot that there was somebody at the door! He walked out of his room and when he reached the stairs, he felt a little dizzy. He touched his forehead. Just as he thought, he still hasn't fully recovered.

When he reached the door, he opened it and was greeted by Fuji and Eiji.

"Hoi, hoi! Oishi, how are you?"

"Eiji! Fuji! What are you doing here? Did something happen? Isn't there practice and this time?"

The ever-grinning tensai gave Oishi an even bigger smile, if that was even possible. "Maa, maa, Oishi. Stop worrying too much. Ryuzaki-sensei cancelled practice because she said she had some things to attend to. Besides, we can't practice without our buchou-dai **2** there, right?" Fuji paused a while to look at Oishi, who was looking sheepish. "Anyway, Eiji insisted we check on you after class. He was really anxious during class knowing that you were sick. He was really worried about you so here we are."

"Fuji!"

"Saa…" Oishi suddenly felt guilty. He didn't want his friends to be worried about him. It was really irresponsible of him to let himself get sick. Not only did he let his team down, he made his friends worry! And…

"Oishi!"

The buchou-dai snapped out of his thoughts and was surprised to see his partner just a few inches away from him. "Eh?"

"Stop worrying will you?! Unnya!" The acrobat said frustratingly, shaking his hands for an added effect. Suddenly, his expression changed as he stared at Oishi's profile, as if just noticing it for the first time.

"Oishi, were you planning on going to practice even at your condition?!" Blue sapphires stared accusingly at the "Okaa-san" of Seigaku Tennis Club.

"Eh?" Oishi stared down at his clothes. "Ah! No! It's just that when I got home this morning, I was not able to change from my school clothes before…" Oishi stopped shortly as he looked at the two faces staring back at him. "Umm, actually never mind. Come on in." He didn't feel like telling them that he felt too sick to change because it might make them more worried.

Oishi lead his two friends into the living room before offering them to sit. He then took a seat opposite them.

"I appreciate you two coming here but you really didn't have to. I'm feeling much better now." Oishi flashed them a smile in hopes that they would believe him.

"You sure, Oishi? Honestly, you seem a little pale…" the tensai commented.

Oishi just continued to smile as he nod. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. Ah, Fuji, Eiji, would you two like something to drink? Some juice perhaps?…" Oishi began to stand when he suddenly felt his head began to throb. He staggered a bit but recovered quickly. However, his action wasn't left unnoticed by the quick eyes of his two teammates.

"Nya! Oishi, you alright?" Eiji almost immediately stood and approached his friend. Fuji opened his eyes, concern evident in those blue orbs. "Maybe you should just rest?…"

"Nah! I've rested quite enough. I was asleep the whole day." Oishi stated, as he placed a hand on his throbbing head. "I just have splitting head. It's really nothing." He gave his friends a strained smile.

"The whole day? Does that mean you were not able to eat anything?" Fuji asked.

Oishi blinked. He didn't realize that. During breakfast, he was able to grab some juice but that was all. Now that he thinks about it, his friend did have a point. He gave Fuji and Eiji a sheepish grin.

"Oishi! How will you get better?! Don't worry, Fuji and I will stay with you until you get better!" Eiji flashed his doubles partner a big smile.

"Anou… You really don't have to do that…"

"Come on! First, we should get you to bed while we prepare you something to eat. Some chicken soup might do you good!" Eiji exclaimed as he pushed the still protesting Oishi towards the stairs.

"Fuji, I'll meet you there at the kitchen," Eiji called over to his ever-grinning friend.

"Hai, hai."

Oishi gave up on his protest as he let himself be dragged upstairs by his hyperactive partner.

* * *

Notes: 

**1** – I'm not sure what time junior high school classes end but let's just say its 5 pm. If someone has some info about this, please drop me a line.

**2** – buchou-dai. I believe this is what the Regulars started calling Oishi during Tezauka's absence which means temporary captain. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!!

Here is the second chapter! Sorry it took a while… I was supposed to upload this last week but I got so caught up in reading Inuyasha fictions (I'm so totally in love with Miruko!) and kind of neglected PoT… Gomen ne! I'll try to hasten up my updates (my original plan was weekly updates) so please bear with me! You know how sometimes life gets in the way, right?

Thank you for all your reviews!! Those are the ones that gave me the courage to post this chapter!

Hope you will all enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are LOVE!

Disclaimer: Do you think Konomi-san will let me buy Oishi from him?

_From the last chapter:_

"Oishi! How will you get better?! Don't worry, Fuji and I will stay with you until you get better!" Eiji flashed his doubles partner a big smile.

"Anou… You really don't have to do that…"

"Come on! First, we should get you to bed while we prepare you something to eat. Some chicken soup might do you good!" Eiji pushed the still protesting Oishi towards the stairs.

"Fuji, I'll meet you there at the kitchen," Eiji called over to his ever-grinning friend.

"Hai, hai."

Oishi gave up on his protest as he let himself be dragged upstairs be his hyperactive partner.

**Chapter 2**

Fuji walked towards the kitchen while the Golden pair went up the stairs. He began taking out some pots and ladles from the cupboards and placed them on the table. He then headed towards the refrigerator and began pulling out random items he thought might help him in creating a suitable meal for Oishi.

_'Chicken… milk… hmm, some wasabi?… hotdog… tofu… hmm, pickles!… ah, what's this?' _

The tensai continued to rummage through the ref, occasionally tossing an item or two to the table. Once he was satisfied with what he has, he paused in front of all the things he had picked up.

* * *

Upstairs, the more hyper half of the Golden pair opened the door to his partner's room and dragged the other one inside.

"Eiji, really, you don't have to do this…" Oishi started as Eiji pushed him lightly to the bed.

"Nya! But I want to! Come on! Let someone else worry about you for a change!"

Oishi stopped his protest when he heard his friend's statement. That was exactly what Momo had said before they went to his house. Heh… He should just allow himself to be taken cared off for now, huh? It's not that he doesn't appreciate the concern, he just doesn't want to trouble anyone. And, really! He can take care of himself! It just a simple cold and fever, not a big deal. And, what if his friends caught his disease?! He doesn't want that to happen especially if it's his fault! He can't stand the thought of his friend suffering and it was all due to his…

**plop!**

Oishi felt something soft hit his face. He picked the article off his face and saw that it was his pajamas. "Huh?" He looked at the direction from where it came from and saw Eiji grinning at him.

"Hehe. Gomen, Oishi. I thought you were paying attention to me." Eiji apologized. "Anyway, you go change and I'll go help Fuji make something for you to eat." With that, the redhead moved towards the door.

"Eiji, really, you don't…" **slam** "…have to." Oishi sighed. He appreciates his friends' help but, really, he can manage on his own. He then suddenly felt his head pound really hard. What the hell! He might as well take his friends offer. He'll just find a way to repay them in the future.

He began to change into his pajamas. After changing, he turned towards his bed when he heard the doorbell.

**Ding dong**

'_Now, who could that be?_' He walked out of his room and as he was going down the stairs he heard someone else open the door.

"Inui!" he heard Eiji's voice.

"Good afternoon. I came to check if Oishi's condition has become better. I brought some of my juices that might help improve his health."

Oishi stopped at a mid-step. Was that guy serious?! His juices will improve his health?! More like become a hazard to his health! He was about to make a break for it when he heard Data master call his name.

"Ah, Oishi."

He's caught! What should he do?!

"Oishi? Ah! Oishi!! What are you doing out of bed?!" Eiji scolded him.

He turned to them and gave a sheepish smile. "Gomen, Eiji. I just heard the doorbell and I though you two were busy so I…"

"We're fine! You should just rest and leave everything to Fuji and me! Inui, please bring Oishi back to his room." Eiji said exasperatedly. He then turned towards the kitchen, leaving his two teammates staring at each other.

"Umm… Come on in, Inui."

"Ah, thank you."

Inui stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. Oishi then lead the Data genius towards their living room.

"How are you feeling, Oishi?"

"Ah, I'm feeling better. You shouldn't have bothered…"

"It's quite alright. I wanted you to taste some of my creations. I'm trying to develop a formula that could have some medicinal functions. Would you like to try some?"

Oishi hesitated at his friend's offer. "I…"

He watched as Inui approached and placed down his things at the table at the living room. The Date expert then began removing some bottles and cups from his bag and placing it one by one on the table. He then got one bottle and poured its contents in a cup. Oishi's eyes suddenly became wide as he saw the color of the liquid from the bottle – it was murky green.

"Oishi, here. Inui's medicinal tea 3.0. Made with the finest medicinal herbs discovered by man. Here, try some."

Oishi gulped as Inui walked towards him carrying the cup of tea. "Ah… Inui… really… I-I'm fine… I don't think I need…"

"Hmm? You still look a little sick, Oishi. Don't worry. According to my calculations, if you take this, your recovery will be increased by 74 percent. I've also done something to improve the taste."

Inui continued to advance towards the vice-captain while the latter was cautiously backing off. Oishi was desperately thinking of a way out of drinking the "medicine" when he felt his back touch a wall. He was trap!

"Come on, Oishi. Be a good boy and drink your medicine." Inui said darkly, eyeglasses glinting.

Oishi paled.

* * *

Fuji looked up in time to see his friend enter the kitchen for the second time. "Who was that at the door?" 

His friend blinked back at him and said, "Inui. And then Oishi appeared, even though I said that he should just stay in bed and rest instead of going about his nonsense worrying and things that could just worsen his condition that could make him unable to go to school and make me worry so much and really bored because if there is no Oishi at school to play tennis with, practice seem duller than usual, though making fun of Momo and Ochibi kind of makes it more interesting…"

Fuji just nodded as Eiji continued to ramble about random things. He would occasionally give a nod or a simple "Aa" to his friend to show that he was still listening to the acrobat. While doing so, he was preparing the remedy chicken soup they were to give to their sick teammate.

Honestly, Fuji NEVER cooked in his life. So, he really had NO IDEA on what chicken soup contains. He assumes there is chicken, of course, so he already got that out of the refrigerator. Now, as for the rest of the ingredients, he is not quite sure.

The tensai turned to his companion and interrupted his little rambling. "Anou, Eiji. Do you know how to make chicken soup?"

The acrobat became silent for a moment, staring and blinking at his friend. He looked thoughtful for a while before giving Fuji a flat "No."

Fuji sighed. "Okay. Now we're in a fix. Fine, I'll just place some random stuff in it that would probably seem fit…"

"ARRGGHHHH!"

The two jumped at the shout they heard just beyond the kitchen door. That voice sounded strangely like…

"Oishi?" Eiji was the first to break the silence in the kitchen.

Fuji suddenly remembered who it was that came. "Anou, Eiji… What exactly did Inui said his purpose for his visit?" the tensai asked.

"Well… He said he had brought some of his juices…" Eiji's voice became softer as his eyes became rounder and a realization clicked in his mind. "Ah, Oishi!" The red head zoomed towards the living room to check on his friend.

The tensai blinked before breaking into a grin. '_Well, things are getting pretty interesting,_' he thought before walking after his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

I just realized a fatal mistake that I've committed. In my summary, I placed "Co-captain Oishi…" but we all know that Oishi is a vice captain. In chapter one, I addressed Oishi as buchou-dai which I said I thought meant 'co-captain' when in fact I was thinking 'temporary captain'. Gomen ne! I was too preoccupied with other things that it took me just now to notice my stupid mistake. I already fixed it along with some minor editions for both chapters. I re-did the disclaimer for the first chapter because it kind of lost its meaning when the 'equal' sign won't appear. Hehe!

Anyway, here is chapter 3! Thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad that you all are finding this fic interesting! Hope you'll enjoy this! And review again! Arigatou!

Disclaimer: I couldn't even draw to save my life! Do you really think I could have created these boys?!

_From the last chapter:_

"ARRGGHHHH!"

The two jumped at the shout they heard just beyond the kitchen door. That voice sounded strangely like…

"Oishi?" Eiji was the first to break the silence in the kitchen.

Fuji suddenly remembered who it was that came. "Anou, Eiji… What exactly did Inui said his purpose for his visit?" the tensai asked.

"Well… He said he had brought some of his juices…" Eiji's voice became softer as his eyes became rounder and a realization clicked in his mind. "Ah, Oishi!" The red head zoomed towards the living room to check on his friend.

The tensai blinked before breaking into a grin. '_Well, things are getting pretty interesting,_' he thought before walking after his friend.

**Chapter 3**

Eiji barged right in the living room to find his doubles partner lying on the floor, head leaning against the wall. A single line of liquid is flowing from his mouth and rolling away from his right hand is a paper cup with its contents spilling out. Inui was only a few feet away from the Oishi, writing in his green notebook.

"Nya! Oishi!! Are you alright?!" the acrobat quickly bent down to his partner, checking for a pulse and any signs of breathing. Once he was assured that his friend is still alive, he turned to glare at the other person in the room.

"Inui!!! What the hell did you do??!" Eiji shouted at the Data genius.

"I just gave him the medicinal tea I've concocted. It was to hasten his recovery by 74 percent. Unfortunately it seems to have some side-effects…" Inui mumbled while continuing to write on his notebook.

Eiji was about to retort back when he heard the kitchen door open and saw Fuji enter. "Fuji! Inui attempted to kill Oishi!!" the acrobat cried to his friend while clutching the listless body of his doubles partner.

The tensai walked over to his teammates. He surveyed the scene before him and was about to give a response when the doorbell rang.

**Ding dong**

Fuji, seeing that his teammates are incapable of answering the door (two seem intent on their current activities and one seems, well, not breathing at all…), walked towards it to see whose outside. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with a spiky haired youth with a grinning face accompanied by a shorter boy with a pulled down cap.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai! I wasn't expecting to see you here! Well, you probably are also worried about Oishi-senpai, ne? Echizen and I bought some burgers for him to make him feel better! These things always do the trick for me!" the second-year powerhouse ended as he showed a bagful of burgers to his senpai.

Fuji eyed the burgers (though one wouldn't know since he always has his eyes close), and then smiled before stepping aside to let his two kouhai in.

"Ah, Eiji-senpai, Inui senpai! You're also here? Huh? What happened to Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked as he noticed the scene in front of him. The second-year then felt a tug in his sleeve and turn to face Echizen whom was pointing at something. The Dunk Smasher turned to the direction where his kouhai was pointing at and saw a discarded cup near their Oishi's hand, the contents slowly flowing out of it.

"Ooh."

* * *

After they have managed to carry the lifeless Oishi to a more comfortable position in the couch, Fuji decided to return to the kitchen to finish preparing the vice-captain's meal. He asked his fellow teammates if they would like to help but everyone had their excuses – Echizen was already comfortable sitting and from the looks of it, was quite happily resting; Eiji still won't let go of Oishi's hand and is still sending daggers along Inui's direction; and Momo, while eating his second burger since entering the household, just plain said that he didn't want to. Inui actually agreed to be of assistance but because of Eiji's words ("If you come within a meter from anything Oishi will consume, I swear to Kami I rip your notebooks into shreds and expose you secret noteb…" – Inui's hand suddenly came into contact with Eiji's mouth at this point), the data genius took back his offer. With that, the tensai left the room to venture off with the mysteries of cooking chicken soup. 

That left four conscious people and one lifeless one in the Oishi living room. They all sat in companionable silence until one particular junior broke it.

"So… Are you-- guys hungry? You-- want some-- burgers?" Momoshiro asked in between bites.

Eiji looked at his kouhai in disbelief. "How can you think of burgers when Oishi is sick?!" the red-head said furiously. "And, of course, we all know who have caused it," he added as he turned to glare at the Data genius.

Inui adjusted his glasses before responding. "Actually, it wasn't me who made Oishi sick. He was already sick when I came…"

"But you worsen it!" the red-head interrupted heatedly. "Oishi was still _conscious_ before you came! Now, look!" Eiji pointed at the unconscious form of his friend. "He's barely breathing!!"

The bespectacled boy sweat-dropped before composing himself and grabbing his notebook. "An unfortunate side-effect. I seem to have miscalculated the recovery rate, though…" he continued to mumble.

The acrobat was about to lunge himself to the other youth when a voice stopped his action.

"Ah! Echizen is sleeping!"

The two third years turned to the owner of the voice, which was of course Momoshiro, before turning to look at the slumbering boy.

The youngest regular was sitting on the loveseat. He had removed his white cap and had his head upturned on the headrest of the chair. Echizen was undeniably sleeping, with his mouth slightly open, taking in small even breathes.

An idea clicked in the minds of the two rascals of the Seigaku tennis club and the two simultaneously turned their heads to each other. Momoshiro and Eiji grinned as the both said, "Let's write on his face!"

Before Eiji could react, Momoshiro pulled out a marker from his pocket. The older boy curiously looked at his kouhai and said, "Do you always carry a pen with you?"

The Dunk smasher shrugged. "I just happen to carry one right now so get off my case, senpai."

The red-head blinked before shrugging it off as well. They both approached the unsuspecting sleeping boy began to draw on his face. The two took turns in sketching some odd shapes and figures while trying to suppress their snickers.

Surprisingly, the young tennis prodigy didn't wake during the whole ordeal.

After they have finished, Eiji and Momoshiro stood back and admired their handiwork. Echizen's pale face was now filled with black ink writings and drawings. The two partners in crime were about to 'high-five' each other when a slight buzzing made them stop.

A lone, tiny mosquito had suddenly appeared and landed on the young tennis prodigy's face. Eiji, with his super-sensitive sight, watched as it rubbed its hands together before plunging in to suck some of Ochibi's blood.

Echizen's hand instinctively went to slap the intrusive pest. Golden eyes shot opened and looked at his hand, expecting to see a dead fly. What he didn't expect was the black ink markings that accompanied the tiny insect.

The freshman regular stared rather confusedly at his hand before turning to look at his senpai-tachi. He immediately wondered what Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai were doing standing right in front of him (looking nervous, he noted) and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Inui-senpai writing furiously in his notebook.

Echizen looked past his two senpais, where a mirror was conveniently located. His eyes became wider as he saw what his lovely face looked like. He returned his gaze at the two suspects in front of him and saw the black marker at the junior's hand, confirming his thoughts.

"Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai…" the young boy started, each syllable dripping with wrath.

The two senpai visibly cringed as they slowly backed away from the livid youth. Echizen slowly stood up and began to advance towards them.

"What did the two of you do?" he calmly asked his teammates though his eyes told a different story.

Momoshiro and Eiji suddenly screamed and ran like bloody hell from the currently unstable freshman. Echizen watched as his senpais dashed upstairs and heard a distinct slamming of a door. The young boy contemplated on what to do with his senpai (what would be an easy and unmessy way to wring their heads off?) when he caught himself again at the mirror. He 'Tche'-ed and walked towards the bathroom. It would be best if he wash his face first while the ink isn't fully dry yet. Saving his pretty face is his top priority. He would deal with his baka senpais later.

* * *

Fuji looked up from what he was doing when he heard the screams from the other room. He'd recognized the voices as Momoshiro's and Eiji's. Since he knows that the two are usually loud and boisterous, he brushed it off as no big a deal. 

The tensai returned to steaming soup he was previously stirring. After being satisfied with the consistency, he got a spoon and scooped out a small amount of hot liquid. He carefully blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot and took it in one small sip.

_'Hmm… needs more wasabi.'_

The ever-grinning boy took the container of wasabi and added a dash (meaning one handful) of the powder on the soup. He gently stirred the semi-thick mixture and tasted it again.

_'Ah… much better.'_

Fuji pour (all) the (green) chicken soup in a bowl. He then placed the steaming dish in a tray, with a spoon, and walked towards the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa!

Here's the fourth installment of Taking Care of Oishi! I think my chapters are getting shorter and shorter… Hehe! Gomen! I can't really promise long chapters, though. I'm really a slow writer – most of the time, ideas come to me slowly and then there's the problem on how to go about those ideas or how to put them into words.

Oh, I re-edited (again) my previous chapters. Just some small revisions, though. I'm trying to stay consistent with my writing but, unfortunately, my brain doesn't seem to register its meaning.

Well, enough rambling and more fic-reading! And, of course, reviewing! I'm not really sure writing is getting better, or worse, or is still the same (which I also don't know if it's a good thing or not) so please tell me! I would also like to know if the characters are still in, umm, _character_ since I don't want them to be too OOC. Arigatou!

Disclaimer: If PoT was mine, I would name it Prince of Bowling with Oishi as the star of the show.

_From the last chapter:_

The tensai returned to steaming soup he was previously stirring. After being satisfied with the consistency, he got a spoon and scooped out a small amount of hot liquid. He carefully blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot and took it in one small sip.

_Hmm… needs more wasabi._

The ever-grinning boy took the container of wasabi and added a dash (meaning one handful) of the powder on the soup. He gently stirred the semi-thick mixture and tasted it again.

_Ah… much better._

Fuji pour (all) the (green) chicken soup in a bowl. He then placed the steaming dish in a tray, with a spoon, and walked towards the living room.

**Chapter 4**

After Echizen left the living room, Inui continued writing in his (diary) notebook. A slight stirring from the couch made him pause as he saw the temporary captain slowly sat up while clutching his head. It seems that the screaming of a certain acrobat and dunk smasher has woken him up.

Oishi blinked as he tried to recall what happened. He placed a hand on his throbbing head and he also felt a horrible taste in his mouth. '_Had I been drinking?_' he thought, suddenly feeling panicky.

He then looked up to see Inui with a timer in one hand (which the Data genius happened to carry conveniently with him) and a notebook in another. "Unconscious for 11 minutes," the spiky-haired youth mumbled as he returned to writing in his notebook.

Oishi finally remembered what happen and felt the sudden urge to strangle the other boy. He quickly reminded himself though that Inui was only trying to help. However, he reconsidered his idea when he heard the Data genius's next words.

"Oishi, how are you feeling? It seems that medicinal tea 3.0 didn't do the desired effect… I have another formula that you could try, though. I calculated that it could increase your recovery rate by 62 percent but it could vary depending on its reaction in your body…" Inui stated was he began to rummage through his bag.

The raven-haired boy stared at his teammate with wide eyes. Has Inui gone insane?! Does he really believe that his juices, teas, or any other concoction is (legal) healthy?! Oishi was now seriously debating on how to throw the crazy scientist out of his house when he heard someone call his name.

"Ah! Oishi! I see that you're up… That is good, then," Fuji stated as he walked towards the sick boy.

Oishi watched as the Fuji kneeled and placed the tray containing the steaming bowl of soup on top of the table. Emerald orbs curiously eyed the dish. '_I thought they were making chicken soup? Why is it green? Maybe they decided to make asparagus soup… Though, I don't remember us having any…_' Oishi thought confusedly.

The tensai slowly stirred the soup while gently blowing on it. He then spooned a sufficient amount and offered it the green-eyed boy. "Here you go, Oishi. Now, be careful, it's still a little bit hot…"

Oishi felt himself blush as he realized what the other boy was doing. "Ah, Fuji! Really, you don't have to do this! I-i can feed myself on my own…"

As soon as Oishi finished speaking, a wave of nausea came over him making him close his eyes and bring his hands to his mouth.

Fuji watched as his friend turned an interesting shade of green before sighing and lowering the bowl of soup. "Oishi, you are still not fully recovered. I insist that I feed you so that you won't strain yourself."

Oishi was about to protest again when the tensai opened his eyes slightly, an ominous aura suddenly surrounding the honey-haired youth. "I insist," Fuji repeated.

Oishi cowered a little at the intensity of those blue eyes before nodding. Fuji closed his eyes and gave the other boy a brilliant smile. "Open up then, Oishi!" he said cheerfully, again thrusting the spoonful of soup to the aforementioned boy.

Oishi kept his mouth closed, eyeing the soup warily. Before any of them could react, Inui suddenly stood up, a plastic bottle in one hand.

"Ah, here it is! Inui's medicinal tea 2.3! Contains ginger roots, lemon grass, citronella, aloe vera, ginseng and other herbs that promised to cure to commonness of most common colds! **1** I added a dash of honey to improve the taste." Inui stated, proudly showing his concoction. Fuji and Oishi watched as the neon green liquid stirred slightly, tiny bubbles forming suddenly at the bottom before rising to the top.

Two completely different reactions arouse from Inui's spectators. Oishi had is eyes wide open, to the point of bulging out. His face was also sporting a nice shade of ghostly white. Fuji, on the other hand, had his usual smile plastered on with a very thoughtful expression.

"Hmm… Looks tasty. Ne, Oishi?" the tensai said lightly.

Oishi quickly turned to his friend beside him, mouth agape with his 'are you serious?!' expression on. Seeing the opportunity, Fuji swiftly put the spoon containing his delicious home-made soup in Oishi's open mouth.

The temporary captain swallowed the liquid instinctively. '_Not bad._' Oishi was about to state his thoughts when a sudden burning feeling rose to his nose making his eyes water. The sensation seem to make his brain go into a shutdown and his two friends watch as Oishi suddenly became still and fall back to the couch ungracefully. **2**

Fuji and Inui stared at the again unconscious form of their buchou-dai. Fuji took another spoonful of the soup and tasted it. "Hmm… maybe I did overdo the wasabi…" he commented. It would be a waste to let the soup get cold. "Inui," the tensai started, turning to the other occupant of the room, "would you like to share?"

Inui sweat dropped as he eyed the steaming dish. "Umm… no thanks, Fuji." He began to pour some of the tea in a cup. "However, would you like some of this?" Inui asked, gesturing to the drink.

"Oh, I would love a cup or two," Fuji replied sweetly.

The two sat in companionable silence as they enjoyed their soup and tea.

* * *

Eiji and Momoshiro took a breather as they reached Oishi bedroom, their temporary sanctuary. 

They decided right there that their previous action wasn't their smartest one at the least. But, Echizen looked soooo cute, vulnerable and unsuspecting and all…

Eiji and Momoshiro shook their heads and leaned against the door, ears pressed on the wood. After hearing no footsteps approaching, the two sighed with relief and decided to explore the room, since they might be staying there for quite some time.

Eiji and Momoshiro let their eyes wander as they took in their surroundings. The room was orderly and spotless, expected from their dependable and responsible buchou-dai. Except for the slightly rumpled sheets and tennis bag in the middle of the flour, the room showed that Oishi was indeed a neat-freak and liked to keep things organize.

Eiji, having been in the room for numerous occasions (such as this morning), already knew that and walked towards Oishi bookshelf before grabbing a manga. He then settled comfortably in the bed and proceeded in reading the aforementioned object.

Momoshiro, a little more self-conscious than his companion, being his first time in his senpai's room, kept his eyes wondering before he caught sight of the colorful fishes swimming gracefully in the aquarium.

"Cool! Oishi-senpai sure has lots of fishes!" the junior declared. Eiji briefly glanced towards him and smiled before he continued on his reading. "How many, are there? One… two… three… four… five… uh, six… seven… hmm… ah! Eight… nine… um, wait! I think I just saw that one before. Uh… nine…"

Momoshiro quickly got entertained with counting the lively and colorful fishes. And, just as quickly, lost his interest. He did, however, saw another thing that he could do after spotting the small cylindrical container of fish food. He quickly grabbed the grub and poured a liberal amount of flakes in the fish-infested aquarium. His violet eyes sparkled as he saw the fishes swam towards their food.

"Wow!!! You guys must be really hungry!! Don't worry, there's plenty of food here!" The energetic youth continued on pouring the fish flakes to the already fed fishes.

The acrobat suddenly perked up as see saw what his kouhai was doing. "Hey, that looks like fun! Oishi never lets me feed his fishes! Let me try!!" Eiji quickly jumped off the bed to join Momoshiro in his current activity.

While Momoshiro and Eiji were happily teaching the fishes gluttony, the doorbell rang for the fourth time since that morning (well, fifth if you counted twice at Eiji's and Fuji's visit).

The two heard the bell rang but didn't really want to go down the "long" flight of stairs. Besides they would be really sad to leave the poor "hungry" fishes. And, who knows how safe it is downstairs when a certain freshman is running loose. With that, they decided ignore what they heard and let the people downstairs get it.

Fortunately, the people downstairs also heard the doorbell. Inui and Fuji stopped their small tea party when they heard the chime-like sound. Fuji gently placed his cup on the table, stood up and proceeded to the front door.

* * *

**1** – I have no scientific basis as to the above mentioned herbs really can cure the common cold. Hehe! 

**2** – I never really heard of any case where someone suddenly passes out due to wasabi-overload. But, it's funny and I love to torture darling Oishi. I do hope I described how eating wasabi feels like okay… well, that's how _I_ feel when I eat it.


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa!

Here's chapter 5 of TCO! (Too lazy to write the whole title) Gomen for the slight delay! I struggled a lot while writing this chapter! (The signs of writer's block are finally surfacing) I'll continue my ramblings at the end of the chapter so onto the fic!!

Disclaimer: If I were to marry Konomi-san, would that make me the owner of PoT as well? Yeah… In my dreams!

_From the last chapter:_

While Momoshiro and Eiji were happily teaching the fishes gluttony, the doorbell rang for the fourth time since that morning (well, fifth if you counted twice at Eiji's and Fuji's visit).

The two heard the bell rang but didn't really want to go down the "long" flight of stairs. Besides they would be really sad to leave the poor "hungry" fishes. And, who knows how safe it is downstairs when a certain freshman is running loose. With that, they decided ignore what they heard and let the people downstairs get it.

Fortunately, the people downstairs also heard the doorbell. Inui and Fuji stopped their small tea party when they heard the chime-like sound. Fuji gently placed his cup on the table, stood up and proceeded to the front door.

**Chapter 5**

Kawamura shifted the bagful of fruits from his right hand to his left as he continued to walk in the streets of his quiet little neighborhood. **1** After Ryuzaki-sensei cancelled the afternoon practice, he immediately went home to ask his father if he needed help in the store. The sushi shop didn't get really busy until around supper time so his dad told him that he was alright on his own. Kawamura then decided to buy some fruits and visit his sick teammate. Along the way to Oishi's house, he bumped into Kaidou, who was also heading towards the same way.

Kawamura snuck a glance at his kouhai. This was probably the first time he was alone with Kaidou. He doesn't know how to initiate a conversion with the other youth and it was making him a bit awkward. His gaze went down to the bag Kaidou was carrying and suddenly thought of a topic for conversation.

"Kaidou, what are bringing over to Oishi?"

Kaidou looked over to his senpai and watched as the other boy flinched. The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Homemade remedies," **2** the junior answered politely.

To Kawamura, Kaidou's 'look' appeared more like a 'glare' making him flinched. It seemed that his action made the junior angry as he saw Kaidou intensify his glare (by raising an eyebrow). Kawamura confirmed his thoughts as he heard his kouhai 'growl' his response.

"A-ah… So-soka…" Kawamura decided to shut up during the whole trip so that he won't anger the other boy anymore.

Luckily, the two were now turning at the corner leading to Oishi's street. Kawamura breathed a sigh of relief as Oishi's house came into view. He walked a little faster (but not _too_ fast so that Kaidou won't notice) and immediately rang the doorbell.

Kawamura waited patiently for the door to open (but in his mind, he was screaming '_Pleaseopenthedoor, pleaseopenthedoor, pleaseopenthedoor!!!_') and gave his companion a small smile. He felt his smile waver when he saw Kaidou still glaring at him (which is of course, Kaidou's normal facial expression).

After a few seconds (which felt like hours to Kawamura), the door finally opened and the two saw Fuji's ever smiling face.

"Ah, Taka-san, Kaidou!" the tensai greeted his friends.

The two both gave similar looks of surprise as they saw Fuji open the door. They were, however, quick to compose themselves and returned the tensai's smile. "Fuji! I'm surprise to see you here," Kawamura greeted back as Kaidoh slightly bowed down.

Fuji stepped aside as he let his teammates in and replied as they walked towards the living room. "Eiji and I went here immediately after practice was called off," the tensai explained to the two new arrivals.

The three entered the room at the precise same time as Echizen left the bathroom. The four met at the living room and Fuji, Kawamura and Kaidou stopped dead in tracks as the saw the youngest regular.

Echizen's usually pale face was red as a tomato. The three also noted that his face also seems a little puffy, as if the young prodigy was slapped a gazillion times. Either that or his face was pushed against a very hot frying pan.

Echizen felt his senpai-tachi's **3** gazes at him and abruptly stopped. He slowly turned at their direction and saw them unmoving with unreadable expressions.

The three were trying their _very hardest_ not to laugh. To laugh is a very impolite thing to do and the three are known as very polite people that don't do impolite things. That is why, they've decided not to move since the minute they do, they might do a very impolite thing that they, as polite people, should not do.

Echizen was slightly getting freaked out at his senpai-tachi's gaze and unmovingness. And, a little worried since they also seem to be not breathing. Echizen's concern has won over and he voiced out his thoughts.

"Senpai, are you all alright?"

That did it. The irony of it all was too much for the three young boys. Echizen asking _them_ the very thing that they wanted to ask the kid was… well, too ironic! To hell with courtesy! Polite people _can be_ impolite especially if the situation asks for it!

Echizen watched as his senpai's eyes began to water before an eruption of laughter took place. Golden eyes widen in surprise (and a little bit in fear) as he saw them laughing like idiots. Echizen feared that his senpai have lost it, and was now contemplating as to where the nearest mental hospital is. Suddenly, he remembered what his face looked like after he had washed and Echizen's expression turned from surprised to downright angry.

"Senpai…" the youngest regular started as he glared at the three as if trying to kill them with a look.

Hearing the warning at the young boy's voice, the trio stopped and tried to (unsuccessfully) make themselves presentable. After a few minutes of loose laughter and trying to catch their breaths, they've finally managed to tone down their expressions to a polite smile.

However, that doesn't mean that they could keep that straight face while looking at Echizen's hilarious state.

Kaidou turned around so that he won't see Echizen and do another impolite action. Fuji placed a hand over his mouth to stop another fit of giggles before smartly averting his gaze. Kawamura tried to focus at Echizen's shirt, his mouth twitching, as he asked the question all three were dying to say.

"E-echizen… What happened to your face?"

The tennis prodigy groaned as he heard to question. He's tired and his face hurt due to too much scrubbing. Does he really have to tell these three stooges what happened to him?!

Fortunately for Echizen, a savoir came in the form of a certain eyeglasses-wearing senpai. Inui heard everything and approached the group. "I would gladly explain everything that had happened that led to Echizen's current…" he stopped as he searched for the right word, "condition."

The four turned their heads to look at the Data genius as he adjusted his glasses and opened his handy-dandy notebook. Kawamura and Kaidou were surprised to see the spiky-haired senior here but were too interested on learning about what happened to Echizen's cute face to act like it. Fuji, Kawamura and Kaidou gave their utmost attention to Inui as he gave his very thorough narration.

Inui ended his story with, "…Echizen came out of the bathroom, looking as he is now, which leads me to a 100 percent sure conclusion that he scrubbed his face very, _very_ thoroughly to rid of the black ink of the _permanent_ marker."

After Inui finished talking, his three attentive listeners didn't know whether to feel sorry for their youngest teammate or laugh at his expense. The three were unable to decide on their next action as a blood-curling scream was heard from upstairs.

The five Seigaku regulars jumped at the sound before exchanging surprised glances at each other. They then shrugged and took off to determine the cause of the commotion.

* * *

They didn't know what happened. One minute, they were all happily swimming, swarming over the top the get the food floating on the water, all colorful and vibrant; then, the next the are all floating, belly side up, their luster and shim all gone. 

Eiji and Momoshiro stared in horror at the small creatures in the aquarium. **4** They are at a lost as to what to do next. After realizing that the fishes weren't moving and were instead being drifted off by the natural current of the water, the duo stopped pouring the fish flakes in the tank. Eiji placed the lid back on the now almost empty container of fish food before joining Momoshiro in scrutinizing the little critters. They felt a foreboding sense of doom when they've realize that the fishes are dead. When the realization sank in their consciousness, they did the only thing they could do: scream. Now that they managed to do that, they couldn't decide on they next action.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two mass murderers grabbed onto each other. They release the breath they were holding when the saw that it was only Fuji who opened the door. Followed by Inui. And then, Kawamura and Kaidoh soon followed (which kind of surprised them since they didn't know they were here). And then Echizen. /**_blink_**/Echizen! The two again grabbed onto each other as they realized that they were to face their maker now that the young freshman finally have found them.

However, a big question mark formed above their heads when they saw the tennis prodigy just looked around the room, his gaze stopping at the single bed in the middle of the room. Echizen briskly walked towards it, as if drawn to its soft cushiony covers, and lay on it without a care in the world.

While the two rascals contemplated on what just happened, Fuji, Inui, Kaidou and Kawamura looked at the around the room in search of any damage that may have caused their two teammates to give the bloody scream. Kawamura slowly approached Momoshiro and Eiji and asked the ultimate question.

"Hey guys, are you alright? What happened?"

Kawamura watched as the two continued to stare at their freshman ace sleeping happily on Oishi's bed. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned to the direction of the source. The third year powerhouse saw Kaidou point at something and he followed the direction of his kouhai's hand. He saw Oishi's aquarium filled with what seems to be dead fished floating on the surface and came to a conclusion. He was about the voice it out when Fuji managed to beat him to it.

"It seems that Momoshiro and Eiji managed to kill Oishi's fishes."

* * *

Notes: 

**1** – If I remember correctly, in one episode (sorry, can't remember which episode and too lazy to search for it…), Oishi was walking to school and he passed Taka-san's sushi restaurant. I figured that maybe they were living in the same neighborhood.

**2 **–In volume 10 of the manga, there was an extra showing Kaidou's lovely family where Kaidou's mom seemed to make lots of homemade dishes. Tee hee!

**3** – Senpai-tachi. I believe this is the plural form of senpai though I'm honestly unsure when to use it. So there may be times when I will use 'senpai' to denote many upperclassmen.

**4 **– I don't know if the effect of overfeeding the fishes will occur this fast but let's just say it does for the purpose of the story.

Author's Ramblings:

Finally done with chapter five! Woot! Sorry it was a bit late. I had a hard time writing this, trying to make it as humorous and presentable as possible (correcting errors and such which I'm actually not sure if I did a good job since my English is really getting rusty…)

I'm honestly now confused as to how to end this story. Since all the regulars are here (remember, Tezuka is still in Germany) it's about time to end it, right? Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before the year ends (or around the first week of January) because I have to get serious on my thesis next year. (That kind of revealed my age, didn't it?)

Anyway, reviews, comments, suggestion and constructive criticism are very, very much appreciated!! Even one-liners will do! Domo arigatou!

A very merry Christmas to you all!


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so accomplished!

I FINALLY finished chapter 6 of TCO! Woo-hoo! I apologize again for the delay. I was actually planning to post this on New Year's Eve but I forgot how busy our family got during that time. Gomenasai!

Anyway, for those who missed Oishi-kun last time, he's back in this chapter! (Though he will appear towards the end… Let's just say that in chapter 5, he was sleeping soundly in the couch, happily dreaming of Eiji feeding him wasabi sushi… Okay. He is having a _nightmare_ about wasabi sushi but he was still unconscious in the last chap!) It's weird, ne, that this story is supposedly about our beloved Seigaku no mama yet I managed to remove him from a chapter… Hehe!

Okay! Enough with the ramblings! Don't forget to review, okay? Enjoy reading and a (belated) happy new year to all! (It's already 2007?! I feel so old…)

Disclaimer: Tenisu no Ohjisama is properly owned by Konomi Takeshi and not some weird obsessed-crazed fangirl (who LOVES to torture his creations).

_From the last chapter:_

"Hey guys, are you alright? What happened?"

Kawamura watched as the two continued to stare at their freshman ace sleeping happily on Oishi's bed. He felt a slight tug on his sleeve and turned to the direction of the source. The third year powerhouse saw Kaidou point at something and he followed the direction of his hand. He saw Oishi's aquarium filled with what seems to be dead fished floating on the surface and came to a conclusion. He was about the voice it out when Fuji managed to beat him to it.

"It seems that Momoshiro and Eiji managed to kill Oishi's fishes."

**Chapter 6**

Fuji chuckled as he saw the poor small fishes floating in their rectangular glass home. How expected that Momoshiro and Eiji managed to kill Oishi's precious fishes! Fuji gave another quiet laughter as he continued to stare at the mass of dead fishes.

The other regulars slowly backed away from the creepy tensai. Kawamura and Kaidou sweatdropped as they watched tensai while Inui continued his data gathering from a safe distance.

Kaidou looked around the room and his gaze fell on the still frozen Momoshiro (who was still clutching on their senpai). He approached his rival, intent on giving the dunk smasher a piece of his mind.

"Oi, baka! How stupid are you to kill all of Oishi-senpai's fishes?!"

Kaidou's outburst removed the two blockheads out of their stupor. Eiji and Momoshiro simultaneously blinked at the Viper as they registered his words. Violet and blue eyes widen before the two went hysterical.

"Ohmygod!! We killed Oishi's fishes!! Oishi's going to freak!!"

"Waahhh, Eiji-senpai, what should we do?!"

"Waaahhhhhh, I don't know!! Huwaaaahhhh! Momo!! This is all your fault!!"

"Huhhh?! My fault?! Last time I remember, you were also there feeding the fishes!!"

"Yeah, well, you started it!!"

"Ahh!! But you could have stopped me!! But, instead you joined in!!"

Kaidou sweatdropped as he watched the scenario unfold in front of him. He was at a lost as to how to stop his two teammates from their squabble. He doesn't want to be disrespectful in front a senpai but Momoshiro's voice was really getting on his nerves. Luckily, Fuji decided to help him in his predicament.

"Eiji, Momo, I think you should first focus on the current problem at hand," the tensai interrupted their quarrel and pointed to the aquarium. "What do you plan to do with the dead fishes? I wouldn't want to be here when Oishi finds out what happened to his precious pets."

Eiji and Momoshiro stopped their panic dance as they absorbed Fuji's words. They stared blankly at the tensai before water drops began to form at the corner of their eyes.

"Waah… Fuji what should we do?!" Eiji cried at his friend.

"Yeah, Fuji-senpai! Tell us what to do!" Momoshiro also sobbed at the honey-haired boy.

Fuji sighed at the pathetic sight. He loves his teammates dearly but sometimes they can be real idiots. He slightly opened his eyes and spoke his idea to them. "Okay. First, you have to give these little critters their proper burial. Bury them in the backyard under some rose bushes; flush them down the toilet… It's your decision. Then," He briefly glanced back at the aquarium. "I suggest you buy some replacement fishes. Same ones as before, of course. If the plan is properly executed, Oishi will never suspect a thing!" Fuji ended with a smile.

Fuji received five blank stares after his speech. Kawamura slowly voiced out the question running on everyone's heads.

"Anou… Fuji, have you done this before?"

The tensai gave the sushi chef-in-training an innocent smile. "What ever do you mean, Taka-san?"

Everyone simultaneously shuddered before they've decided to drop it. Eiji and Momoshiro nodded and turned to each other.

"Okay. Momo, you take care of the dead fishes while I go out to buy the new ones, since I know each and every one of Oishi's fishes," Eiji said with a determined look, suddenly feeling (and acting) like the senpai he is.

"Right!! Wait…" Momoshiro cocked his head slightly in question. "You really know everyone last one of Oishi's fishes?"

"Of course!" Eiji started to count off using his fingers. "Saori, Midori, Kaori…" **1**

"Huh?! You even gave them names?!" Momoshiro asked incredulously.

"No! Oishi's imottou gave those! I just happen to memorize them all!" Eiji defended himself.

Momoshiro gave his senpai a look before shrugging. "O--kay… Well, then! I'll dispose of the fishes now before Oishi-senpai wakes up," he said, getting that determined glint in his eyes.

Eiji nodded and smiled back at his kouhai. Momoshiro also gave his toothy smile and the two shared a comical moment wherein they showed their lovely gleaming teeth. **2** Eiji suddenly had a thought and quickly grabbed Inui's hand, which effectively stopped the data genius from writing. "Inui, you'll be coming with me."

"Why?" Inui confusedly asked the red-head.

"So that I'll be sure that you won't be able to poison Oishi anymore! You must be crazy if you think I'll let you stay with him with all your stupid concoction lying around. Besides, I might need help in carrying the fishes and…" Eiji grinned somewhat deviously. "…with the expenses."

Inui sweatdropped before Eiji dragged him out of the room. The remaining Regulars stared at the door before the red-head suddenly popped his head back in. "Ah, Fuji! Please take good care of Oishi while I'm gone, okay? Thanks!" With that, Eiji was off again.

Momoshiro stared at the scene of their crime before sighing. He then put on his smiling face and turned to his teammates. "Okay! Who wants to help me with the dead fishes?" Momoshiro let his jaw drop as he saw that there was no one else in the room except for the sleeping Echizen.

The dunk smasher ran outside the room in time to see his teammates retreating forms. "He-ey! Aren't you guys going to help me?!" Momoshiro pleaded to his friends.

Kaidou just glared (not his normal face, the real glare) back at his rival while Kawamura looked back sheepishly. Fuji then grabbed onto the other third year and smiled back Momoshiro. "Taka-san, Kaidou and I will keep Oishi busy while you do your work. Don't worry, Momo! You'll be fine on your own! Disposing dead bodies are easy enough!" Fuji continued to give his innocent smile.

Before anyone could react, Fuji dragged Kawamura and Kaidou downstairs leaving Momoshiro to stare at their wake. After a few seconds of making sure his teammates were not to return, Momoshiro shook his head and turned to face the aquarium. '_Well, better start working_,' he thought to himself, grabbing a fish net and a plastic bag.

--

Oishi suddenly felt himself woke up. You know, like the one when you suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, but you didn't have a bad dream or there really wasn't any loud noise to wake you up? He kept his eyes close, though, because he honestly felt horrible and wanted to return back to resting. Unfortunately sleep doesn't seem to want to return and Oishi reluctantly opened his eyes. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

Fuji, Kaidou and Kawamura were quite staring intently at the buchou-dai at close proximity. Oishi felt his personal space was completely violated as he continued to stare in shock at his three teammates.

Kawamura was the first one to speak. "Oishi, how are you feeling?"

Oishi continued to stare blankly at them before the three realized that they were a bit crowded over the sick boy and decided to give him some air.

Oishi blinked as he saw his teammates moved back and away from him. His heart rate went down to a normal level and his brain finally began to function.

"Kaidou, Taka-san, when did the two of you arrived?" Oishi asked after his brained registered their presence.

The persons addressed pondered for a moment before Kawamura replied. "Oh, just a while ago. Kaidou and I met along the way to your house. We came to see how you're doing," the third year powerhouse gave his gentle smile.

"I see." Oishi slowly sat up, careful not to move too much or it might worsen his headache. "You guys really shouldn't have bothered. Though, I appreciate your concern." The temporary captain offered them a smile. His gaze went past his teammates and on to the wall clock, making him remember the time.

"It's already this late?" Oishi softly muttered to himself. He then remembered an important task he hasn't done yet. "Gomen, guys, but could you wait for a moment? I'll just feed my fishes." He made a move to stand up.

"NO!!"

Oishi stopped at the hysterical noise his friends made. He cocked an eyebrow at the slightly panic-stricken faces directed at him.

"I-- We-- umm…" Kawamura started as his brain frantically searched for words.

"Oishi, you are still not well. We insist that we take care of that while you remain where you are and rest. Kaidou will feed the fishes for you," Fuji calmly said, saving Kawamura the trouble.

The Viper spun his head towards the tensai, his face clearly asking 'Huh, me?'. Fuji smiled back at him with slightly opened eyes and said, "Right, Kaidou?"

Kaidou visibly shrank and slowly nodded back. He then remained comfortably seated there. And, the other three stared back at him. He frowned a bit because of the attention (yes, Kaidou honestly doesn't like attention) before it dawned to him what it meant. He then stood up and headed towards the stairs.

Fuji turned to smile at Oishi. Oishi moved back to his previous position in the couch, a quizzical look still etched in his face. He then straightened up and called after Kaidou.

"Ah, Kaidou! Just give them a small amount of fish flakes, okay? It would be bad if they were overfed."

Kaidou turned his head slightly and nodded before walking again towards his destination. He already knows that bit of information and would not make the same mistake his baka rival did.

Oishi smiled after the second year, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that befell on his dear ol' fishes.

--

**1** – I just thought of some random Japanese names ending with 'ri'. (grin)

**2** – I love the 'Doubles for three' episode! Oishi and Eiji was sooo very sweet to dear 'ol Momo-chan! Momo and Eiji were also damn hilarious in that episode! They are the club's clowns! I was aiming to describe their comical moment where they sort of lean onto each other, with wide smiles, and then their teeth gleamed. I hope I got it right… Or, I at least made you think of that particular episode! If not, I will try to re-write that damn part until I get it right and make you guys think of that very cute and funny episode! Though, if you read this note, you _might_ think of that episode already… But, that doesn't mean my description is accurate that you need to read this AN to get what I'm trying to write… So, I still need to re-write--

(Ryoma deftly serve his Twist serve, effectively hitting the author in the head and making her stop her Shinji-like mumbling)


End file.
